I'll Be Your Shoulder to Cry on
by I Die Daily
Summary: Mikayla Gomez gets dump by Nate Gray and runs to her bestfriend, Mitchie Torres. What Mikayla doesn't know is that Mitchie's falling for her. Demi/Selena Mitchie/Mikayla Femslash Oneshot


**AN: Wow, since I've 'violated' the the TOS I guess I changed the characters. I don't own anyone or anything.**

Nothing beats a day at the beach right after filming a sequal to Camp Rock. Here I am just sitting and laying out enjoying a day off and hang with the crew. I look out at the beach and I see Shane and Tess playing around splashing each other in the water. I honestly think they'd be such a cute couple. Really.

"Shane!" Tess shreaks his name aloud, "Stop! I'm gonna drown!" Shane just grabbed her from the waist and throw her down the water. Shane just stood there laughing but then got water thrown into his face

I smile at the two interaction. _They should really date_, I thought and smiled to myself.

**BEEP**

The sound of my phone snapped me out of my trance. I grabbed my blackberry pearl off the table next to me. _1 next message _flashed across the screen. I wonder who it was. I smiled as I saw the name. Mikayla. Yeah, Mikayla and I have been best friends ever since Barney. Yep! I am talking about that big purple dinosaur you've seen on TV. But honestly, as our friendship grew, my feelings grew for her. What I'm saying is, I, Mitchie Toress, am falling for the Mikayla Gomez.

How long have this been going on for? Ever since we've been making videos for youtube, or sleep overs and worked together with Disney I fell for her. I've dated a few guys, but they've never made me feel the way that Selena has. Whenever I'm around her I just get this godzilla butterfly in my stomach. And the way she smiles, gosh! She's beautiful. Ever since her and Natef have been dating, there's been lack of communication between us. It's always, "I'm out with Nate." or "Nate is over, and I'm kind of busy. Sorry". I just want to tell her how I feel. but I can't. I get scared and I feel like she'll hate me. There's just something about that girl.

But I wonder what Mikayla would text me about. So I opened it.

_Mitchie? where r u? I really need 2 talk 2 u._

I frowned as I read that. She's probably sad or upset with something.

_Hey! I'm at home. The crew is here chilling in the pool. why wats wrong?_ I texted her quickly. It must have something to do with Nate since everyone from the crew came except him. And Jason did mention the two going out to eat and said they'll meet us here later. Weird. After I sent her the text Jason sat down next to me on the fold out chair.

"Just tell her already," Jason said trying to be supportive. My face flushed red. I looked at the ground trying to be slick and act as if I don't know what he's talking about. But I do, I really do.

"Uh, I d-don't know what you're t-talking about, Jay." I studdered. Wow, I suck at lying. Jason laughed and put his hands on my shoulder comforting me.

"Mikayla. I know you like her. It's as clear as day light. Just tell her how you feel. If she's your best friend she should understand you." Kevin tells me and smiles kindly at me. I returned a smile back.

"I'm scared of how she'll react, I'm scared that she'll stop being my friend. I don't want to lose her. She has no idea how much she means to me, really," I spilled my feeling about Mikayla to him. "She's the reason for my smile each day. She's the reason why I wake up and look forward to the day. It kills me to even see her with your brother!" Jason frowns at what he just heard. I sighed heavily as he puts his arms around my shoulders.

"You know, that's just the cutest darn thing I even heard. But really, you should tell Mikayla that. Like I said before, she should understand you. You've been best of friends with her for how long? Forever. That'd be low of her if she ends both of your two relationship just because of that," He advices me and smiles sweetly at me. Jason Gray. What would I do without this guy? He's like a brother to me. I love him. "I'll let you text her or whatever. If you need me I'll be sitting over there", he tells me as he points to where Shane, Tess, Caitlyn and the crew sitting and talking. I smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you Jay," I say and let go of him. He laughs and slips his sunglasses on and walks to the other. I just sat there thinking of what to do next.

**BUZZ BUZZ** My phone went off again.

I picked it up and it said that I have two messages unread. I must've been busy pouring my feelings out that I didn't even realize I recived a text.

_Mitchie, i need u rite now. like bad. i'm on my way to your house right now._

And the other read:

_I'm at ur front door.i Without a second thought I just got up and try run to my front door._

"Hey guys I brought mo-OOF!!", my mother came out and almost spilled the lemonade all over the place. "DEMI! Why on earth are you running for? I'm pretty sure there aren't any cicadas outside! Watch where you're going next time!" Gosh, I hate getting yelled at. I sighed and apologized.

"Sorry mom. It's just Mikayla's here and I wa-".

"Oh little Mickie?! I haven't seen here in forever! How is that girl doing?! Is she still with that one Jonas boy?! Go ahead and get the door!" She tells me.

I ran to the door and as soon as I open it the view in front of me broke my heart. Mikayla crying? Why? "Aw, baby what's wrong?" I ask her while I pull her into my arm. Wait? Baby? Since when did I start calling her that? But god, it feels great having her here in my arms. Whatever the hell that Nate Gray did to her, I'm definetly going to end up ripping his ba-.

"It's Nate! He broke up with me. He told me I wasn't good enough. I thought I was in love with him," She cries into the crook of my neck. "He hurted me so bad. Why? Why does this have to happen? What did I do wrong?" I frowned. She's not good enough? What the hell is wrong with this kid?! UGH. I knew that kid was bad. Argh. I hold her close to me and brought her to my room to get away and talk with her.

"Mickie, that kid is out of his mind. He's SO stupid for leaving you. YOU were the one too good for him. Please stop crying. I can't see you like this. Please stop," I tell her and pulled back so I can see her beautiful face. The tip of her nose was red and her eyes were puffy. God, this girl is beautiful. Even when she cries. I wiped her tears away as they continued to fall. "God, you're so beautiful..." I say quietly. Oh, crap.

"What did you say?" she askes me as she sniffs and wipe her tears. Oh crap. I can't belive I just said that. Oh man. I looked away and blushed. "Did you just say I was beautiful?" she asked again. I look back at her and nodded me head. "Why did you tell me that? Wait do you.. Are you telling me that you...I..." she asked me confused. There's no way out of this now. I sighed and untangled my arms from her. I got up and paced around. She looks at me and waited for me. Well, here I go.

"Why? Mikayla, you're always beautiful to me. You're smile always brighten my day no matter what. You mean so much to me. I always wake up and look forward for my day just to be with you. Mikayla, I'm falling for you. I always wanted to tell you this, but I'm af-" I turn around to look at her and get interrupeted by a pair of soft lips crushing onto mine. I froze. Am I dreaming? Is she REALLY kissing me? I snapped back to reality when she pulled back and rested our forheads together and wraps her arms around my neck. "Wait, you just kissed me..." I said dumbfound. She lets off a small giggle.

"I know. And what you just said made me forget about what happened with Nick. I really wished you told me sooner or later. I think I'm falling for you too Mitchie. I fell so hard for you before I got with Nate. I was going to tell you, but I was scared. I was scared I was going to lose you," Mikayla tells me. What?! Am I hearing this correctly?! She's falling for me? Oh my god. "Please just hold me." I put my arms around her waist and held her there.

"I'l never leave you Mikayla. NEVER. You mean so much to me." I inhaled the scent of her vanilla shampoo. We stay like that for quite a while. I pulled back a bit still holding her and give her a sweet smile. And I get one in return. I moved my arms and grabbed bother her hands. "I promise you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her hopefully. She smiles at me and wraps her arms around my neck again.

"Yes! I will!" she says happily. I ginned and wrapped my arms around her waist. She pulled back and gave me a kiss and this time I kissed her back. This was the sweetest kiss I've even had. Her soft lips locked with mine. Perfect. Both of us lacked of air and bulled back. I brought a hand up and rest it on her cheeks and cleaned her smeering lipgloss. God, this girl can really kiss. "I'm so glad we're together now."

I smile and kiss her again. "I am too, baby," I tell her. "Let's go down to the others before they wonder where we went." She nods her head. As soon as we left my room she grabs my hand and laced our fingers together. I'm really in **love** with this girl.


End file.
